Diamante
|affiliation = Piraci Donquixote |occupation = Piracki elitarny oficer; Szermierz |previousoccupation = Właściciel Koloseum Corrida |status = Aktywny |age = 45 lat |birthday = 29 maja |height = 525 cm |blood type = S |debut = Rozdział 700; Odcinek 629 |devilfruits = Trzep-Trzepotowoc |japanese voice = Hideyuki Umezu |bounty = 99,000,000 |alias = Bohater Koloseum (コロシアムの英雄 Koroshiamu no Eiyū) |weapons = Rapier, Pistolet skałkowy }} Diamante to jeden z czworga najwyższej rangi oficerów załogi Donquixote. W Familii Donquixote zajmuje tron karo i jest przywódcą armii Diamante. Był właścicielem Koloseum Corrida w Dressrosie, gdzie uzyskał tytuł "Bohatera Koloseum". Wygląd Diamante jest bardzo wysokim i szczupłym mężczyzną, co najmniej o stopę wyższy od Doflamingo. Szczególnie długie są jego nogi, zasłaniające go, gdy siada. Ma również wyraźnie umięśnioną górną partię ciała. Nosi na sobie kapelusz jasnego koloru oraz brązowe, lekko falowane włosy. Posiada na twarzy pasiaste, pomarańczowe i czerwone prostokątne smugi, rozciągające się od czoła, przez jasnoniebieskie oczy, aż do podbródka. W kolorowej wersji mangi Diamante ma na sobie jasno-kolorową koszulę i czerwone spodnie pasujące do jego peleryny. Zdecydowanie najszczuplejszy męski oficer w swojej załodze. Galeria Diamante_Portrait.png|Zbliżenie na twarz Diamante. Diamante_at_Age_14.png|Diamante w wieku 14 lat. Diamante_at_Age_29.png|Diamante w wieku 29 lat. Diamante_at_Age_35.png|Diamante w wieku 35 lat. Diamante_at_Age_35_Closeup.png|Twarz Diamante w wieku 35 lat. Diamante_as_a_Child.png|Diamante jako dziecko. Diamante_Digital_Colored_Manga.png|Diamante w kolorowej mandze. Diamante_Initially_in_Digital_Colored_Manga.png|Początkowy wygląd Diamante w kolorowej mandze. Diamante_Amine_Concept_Art.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Diamante z anime. Diamante_Super_Grand_Battle_X.png|Diamante w One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X. Osobowość Za każdym razem, gdy ktokolwiek powie coś pochlebnego lub dobrego o Diamante, ten uparcie zaprzecza dopóki nie przestaje go chwalić. Wtedy akceptuje komplement i uważa, że osoba chwaląc go wyraża prawdziwą i bezstronną opinię o jego umiejętnościach. Jest również bardzo okrutny, gdy ostro wyrażał się o Bellamym, gdy ten został pobity w Koloseum. Podczas obalania Rodziny Riku, z uśmiechem spoglądał na płonący zamek, wykazując radość podczas tych wydarzeń. Taka postawa dotyczy wszystkich nowych rekrutów załogi, a nawet małych dzieci, dla których ma nieco szacunku. Jest raczej twardy i niewrażliwy, kiedy mówi Rebecce o śmierci jej matki i szydzi z jej ojca za jego smutek po jej utracie. Wygarnął również Rosinante jego brak inteligencji i skupienia prosto w twarz. Pomimo tego, nie toleruje nikogo, kto drwiłby z jego załogi, których widzi, jak członków własnej rodziny i jest wyraźnie zaszokowany, gdy żołnierz naśmiewa się z wysokiego głosu Piki. Diamante nie ulega powszechnej presji publiczności i w trosce o ducha sportowej rywalizacji, broni Rebeccę przed gladiatorami, którzy chcieli ją zaatakować podczas przedstawienia jej, jako zwyciężczyni Bloku D. Uważa również, że wypada być uczciwym wobec pieniędzy, mówiąc Corazónowi, by oddał swoje zarobki z pracy. Jego śmiech rozpoczyna się od "U" (uhahahaha). Relacje Załoga Donquixote Doflamingo thumb|200px|Oficerowie klęczą przed Doflamingo. Podobnie do reszty załogi Donquixote, Diamante traktuje swojego kapitana z najwyższym szacunkiem. Podobnie jak pozostali elitarni oficerowie zwraca się do niego przydomkiem "Doffy", co świadczy o swobodnej relacji. Trebol Nie wiele wiadomo o relacji między tą dwójką. Z pewnością szanują siebie jako Elitarni Oficerowie. Jednakże Diamante irytuje się, gdy Trebol nie chronił Sugar przed omdleniem, co spowodowało zniesienie klątwy zabawek na Dressrosie. Pica Podobnie jak w przypadku Trebola, nie wiele wiadomo o ich relacji. Z pewnością szanują siebie jako elitarni oficerowie i jest wściekły, gdy ten jest wyśmiewany. Donquixote Rosinante Diamante szanuje Corazóna na podobnym poziomie, jak pozostali elitarni oficerowie, jako biologicznego brata ich kapitana. Nie przeszkadza mu to jednak, w wyrażeniu swojej opinii o braku inteligencji i skoncentrowania towarzysza prosto w twarz. Z drugiej strony Rosinante nigdy nie uważał załogi (poza Lawem) za swoich prawdziwych towarzyszy, a tym bardziej jako rodzinę. Diamante wierzył, że Corazón, wraz z resztą załogi, odziedziczył i podąża za szaleństwem swojego brata. Z tego też powodu Rosinante nie wahał się podczas ukrywania swoich prawdziwych intencji wobec reszty załogi. Trafalgar D. Water Law Przy pierwszym spotkaniu 10-letniego wówczas Lawa, Diamante był dość twardy i szyderczy wobec chłopca i traktował go na równi z każdymi innymi nowicjuszami dołączającymi do załogi, którzy kończyli ze łzami w oczach po dwóch dniach ciężkich warunków w załodze. Mimo tego, zaimponowała mu twarda postawa chłopaka, a jego nihilizm i sposób bycia uważał za dość zabawny. Diamante był również tym, który szkolił Law'a w szermierce. Gdy Law opuścił załogę, wściekł się z tego powodu. Bellamy Jako nowy rekrut, Bellamy miał ciężką drogę, w większości zawodząc w powierzonych zadaniach. Diamante miał dość marną opinie o jego osobie wyrażając się o nim w sposób ostry i niepochlebny. Wiedząc, że Dellinger nie zabił jeszcze Bellamy'ego zgodnie z jego rozkazem. Mówi młodemu oficerowi by odpuścił i o nim zapomniał, pokazując lekceważenie na ewentualny odwet ze strony Bellamy'ego. Wrogowie Rebecca Diamante jest bardzo okrutny i kpiący wobec Rebecci. Przez całe życie w Koloseum była narażona na brutalne piętno z powodu, w jaki rodzina Donquixote obaliła rządy jej dziadka. Wyśmiał Rebeccę za śmierć jej matki, wskazując ją jako winną tego zdarzenia. Dziewczyna boi się go do tego stopnia, że nie może i nie chce z nim walczyć. Diamante natomiast ścigał ją dalej wyśmiewając. Próbował nawet zabić ją w sposób podobny, w jaki zabił jej matkę. Kyros Kyros ma głęboko zakorzenioną nienawiść do Diamante, jako do człowieka, który zabił jego żonę, Scarlett. Nienawiść ta pogłębiła się, gdy Diamante prawie zabił Rebeccę, jednak Kyros zdołał przybyć na czas i zatrzymać go. Historia thumb|200px|Oficerowie załogi Donquixote palą miasteczko za słaby stan jego dróg. Po powrocie do Spider Miles w North Blue 16 lat temu, był już oficerem załogi Doflamingo. Po tym jak Law dołączył do załogi, rozmawiał razem z Trebolem o reszcie swojego życia i skomentował zachowanie Corazóna, który wyrzucił młodego chłopaka przez okno. Kiedy Law utrzymywał się w załodze od około tygodnia, widzimy Diamante podczas posiłku z resztą członków familii Doflamingo. Zastanawiał się wtedy, jak długo Law utrzyma się w załodze. Dowiedzieli się później, że Law choruje na syndrom bursztynowego ołowiu. thumb|200px|lewo|Diamante je obiad z resztą rodziny. Po tym jak Law został oficjalnym członkiem załogi, piraci Donquixote zaczęli rozprzestrzeniać swoje wpływy na Grand Line, biorąc udział w różnych akcjach, grabieżach, transakcjach biznesowych i zbieraniu nagród. W tym czasie Diamante uczył Lawa sztuki szermierki. Pewnego dnia Corazón nagle opuszcza załogę, zabierając ze sobą Lawa. Sześć miesięcy później Diamante spotyka się z Doflamingo, Trebolem i Picą. Zauważyli, że od momentu nieobecności Rosinante Marynarka nie monitoruje już ich działań. Diamante stwierdził, że może to być zbieg okoliczności. Załoga miała wtedy plany, by ukraść Op-Operacjowoc, podczas wymiany na wyspie Rubeck. Planowali również spotkać się z Corazónem na wyspie Jaskółki na 3 dni przed rozpoczęciem wymiany. Później załoga przebywa na wyspę Minion, gdzie stacjonowali piraci posiadający Diabelski Owoc. Wkrótce po ich przybyciu zostają poinformowaniu przez Vergo o zdradzie Corazóna. thumb|200px|Diamante uczy Lawa szermierki. W czasie kiedy Doflamingo pokrył część wyspy ptasią klatką, pozostała załoga napadła i splądrowała piratów Barrelsa. Gdy znaleźli Rosinante, brutalnie go zaatakowali do czasu przybycia Kapitana. Buffalo i Baby 5 informują Doflamingo, że Marynarka stacjonująca na wyspie przejęła opiekę nad małym chłopcem. Myśląc, że może być nim Law, załoga zostawia Corazóna na śmierć i przygotowuje się do opuszczenia wyspy. Przed jej opuszczeniem zostają zaatakowani przez oddział Tsuru. Brał udział w przejęciu Dressrosy przez Doflamingo. Po tym jak Doflamingo pomyślnie obala króla Riku, czyniąc go mordercą w oczach obywateli, Diamante, Pica i Trebol pokonują armię Dressrosy i stają się bohaterami. Diamante próbuje również zabić Scarlett i Rebeccę, do czasu interwencji Zabawkowego Żołnierzyka. Z biegiem czasu Diamante został pokochany przez ludzi w Koloseum Corrida, stając się jego właścicielem zwanym "Bohaterem Koloseum". Zdobywa również wysoką pozycję w załodze Doflamingo. Fabuła Konflikt na Dressrosie Po raz pierwszy widzimy Diamante podczas omawiania z Doflamingo kwestii Płom-Płomieniowocu, który zostaje mu powierzony przez kapitana. Później widzimy go w Koloseum Corrida, gdzie zostaje ogłoszony jako członek rodziny biorący udział w turnieju którego stawką jest Diabelski Owoc. Podczas turnieju obserwuje Battle Royale z trybun głównej komnaty. Rozmawiał z Bellamy'm, o przypisanym mu ostatnim zleceniu zabójstwa, mówiąc że Doflamingo był zbyt miękki dając mu jeszcze jedną szanse. Mówi mu, że jeżeli pozbędzie się Luffy'ego przed końcem turnieju, zostanie oficjalnym oficerem organizacji. Widzimy go nieco później rozmyślającego o pojedynku między Luffy'm, a Chinjao i zauważył, że obaj są zdolni do używania Dominacji Koloru Władcy. Podczas walki Lawa i Doflamingo na Żelaznym moście, kontaktuje się ze swoim kapitanem przy użyciu ślimakofonu i informuje go o zdradzie Violet. Doflamingo nakazuje Diamantemu by ten wysłał pozostałych członków załogi do obrony podziemnej fabryki. Podczas, gdy Dellinger zostaje przeszkodzony przez Bartolomeo w egzekucji Bellamy'ego. Diamante kontaktuje się z nim i rozkazuje mu odejść i udać się do fabryki. Gdy Franky przystępuje do ataku na Domek dla Lalek, Diamante słyszy zamieszanie przez ślimakofon. W czasie, kiedy Machvise, Senor Pink, Dellinger i Lao G są zajęci ochroną fabryki, Diamante przyjmuje rozkaz od Doflamingo w udziale w finale turnieju Corridy. Wkracza na arenę, razem z Lucy'm, Burgessem, Bartolomeo oraz Rebeccą. Zostają przeszkodzeni przez część pokonanych gladiatorów z Bloku D, którzy nie uznają Rebecci jako zwyciężczyni i żądają rewanżu. Diamante pokonuje ich mocą Trzep-Trzepotowocu, mówiąc im, by zaakceptowali porażkę. Następnie wprowadza na arenę nowy typ Bojowych Ryb, które mogą atakować zawodników znajdujących się w ringu i wyjaśnia, że owoc znajduje się w skrzyni na grzbiecie jednej z nich. Po czym oświadcza, że zwycięzcą finału będzie ten który zdobędzie skrzynie i będzie ostatnim zawodnikiem na arenie. Następnie walka rozpoczyna się. thumb|200px|lewo|Diamante atakuje Lucy'ego, nim ten zje Płom-Płomieniowoc. Kiedy Lucy skacze na bojową rybę trzymającą diabelski owoc, Diamante próbuje zaatakować bo w celu przeszkodzenia mu w wygranej. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Lucy jest zdolny odeprzeć atak i zniszczyć broń. Po tym gdy Lucy niszczy zbroję Bargess'a, Diamante zauważa zmianę stylu walki, ze względu na to, że nie był to jednak prawdziwy Luffy. Później, Rebecca atakuje Diamante, jednak jej atak jest nieskuteczny, gdyż używała tępego miecza. Diamante kontruje, poprzez uderzenie rękojeścią i mówi dziewczynie, że umrze, jeżeli nie będzie chciała zabijać. Następnie wyśmiewa ją za śmierć matki. Wyjawia że to on zabił matkę Rebecci i uśmiecha się kiedy ta wybucha płaczem. Kiedy zabawki będące na widowni odzyskują swoje ludzkie postacie, po tym jak klątwa Sugar zanika, Diamante jest głęboko niezadowolony z faktu, że Trébol nie ochronił dziewczynki. Jest zaszokowany widząc jak Lucy, wyburza całą arenę gołymi rękami. Po upadku areny Diamante nie był w stanie zatrzymać Lucy'ego przed zdobyciem Płom-Płomieniowocu, a gdy hełm i broda opadają rozpoznaje w nim członka armii rewolucjonistów. Gdy Lucy niszczy arenę, Diamante wpada do podziemnego portu handlowego. Gdy zastanawiał się jak powiedzieć Doflamingo o uwolnieniu niewolników z klątwy Sugar, zostaje zaatakowany przez więźniów. Później widzimy go gdy razem z Trebolem chroni fabrykę SMILE pokonując wielu napastników. Obaj oficerowie zbierają się później w pałacu królewskim przeniesionym na Kwiatowe Pole przez Picę. Diamantę starał się znaleźć wytłumaczenie za utratę Płom-Płomieniowocu, ale Doflamingo wybacza mu jego porażkę. Po tym jak Diamante pyta kapitana co powinni zrobić z Isshou, Doflamingo zapewnia go, że nie będzie przeszkadzał. Gdy Pica zostaje wyśmiany wysokim głosem, Diamante wraz z pozostałymi oficerami i Doflamingo patrzą się na mężczyznę ze złością. thumb|200px|Diamante walczy z Rebeccą. Później, gdy Luffy i jego sprzymierzeńcy wywalczają sobie drogę do pałacu, Diamante stoi obok Doflamingo i mówi o czasie, gdy pierwszy raz spotkali Lawa. Następnie czeka na Kwiatowym Polu i konfrontuje się z Rebeccą gdy ta przybywa na miejsce. Diamante ściga Rebeccę, szydząc z niej jak zamierzał. Złapał ją i powalił cięciem miecza. Gdy Diamante przygotowuje się by zabić Rebeccę w ten sam sposób w jaki zabił jej matkę. Zjawia się Kyros i atakuje go. Diamante jest również niemile zaskoczony widząc Luffiego i Lawa który zdjął swoje kajdany. Diamante próbuje zatrzymać Luffiego i Lawa biegnących do pałacu. Law przenosi siebie i partnera z dala od Oficera wykonawczego frustrując go. Podczas walki z Kyrosem, były gladiator tnie przeciwnika na twarzy. Diamante odpowiada atakiem "Army Bantera", powodując trzęsienie ziemi. thumb|200px|lewo|Kyros pokonuje Diamante. Gdy Diamante rozpoznaje Kyrosa jako jednonogiego żołnierzyka opłakującego zabitą Scarlett, Kyros atakuje go ponownie. Diamante jest pod wrażeniem, gdy były Gladiator jest w stanie walczyć o jednej nodze i ostrzega go, że jego peleryna jest wykonana z żelaza. Następnie atakuje Rebeccę, ale Kyros zdołał odeprzeć atak. Rebecca chcę przyłączyć się do walki i Diamante zachęca ją aby również mógł ją zabić. Diamante uśmiecha się, gdy Kyros obiecuje Rebeccę, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie musiała użyć miecza. Umiejętności i moce Jako właściciel Koloseum Corrida jest odpowiedzialny za wszystkie zdarzenia które się tam odbywają. Jest również znany jako "Bohater Koloseum" na Dressrosie, dlatego też Doflamingo trzyma go na wysokiej pozycji. Poza tym, utrzymuje pozycje Diamentu i jedno z czterech najważniejszych stanowisk wykonawczych w załodze. Doflamingo wierzy w umiejętności Diamante do tego stopnia, by pozwolić mu walczyć samemu w finale turnieju przeciwko zwycięzcom swoich Bloków. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałej brygady bojowej, którzy zostali wysłani do wykonania różnych rozkazów. Oznacza to, że Doflamingo ma wystarczającą pewność w siłę i umiejętności Diamante by konkurować, lub nawet pokonać Bartolomeo, Jesusa Burgessa, Rebeccę i Lucy'ego samodzielnie. Pozostaje niewzruszony na atak tępym mieczem ze strony Rebecci. Diamante był zdolny pokonać poprzednią armię Dressrosy, obok Trebola i Pici. Jest w stanie również rozpoznać Dominację podczas pojedynku Luffy'ego i Chinjao. Diabelski Owoc thumb|200px|lewo|Diamante zmienia się w flagę. Diamante zjadł Diabelski Owoc typu Paramecia. Moc owocu pozwala na zmianę wszystkiego we flagę, zmiany kształtu przedmiotu i zachowaniu jego pierwotnych właściwości. Bronie Diamante nosi na sobie stalową pelerynę, którą wprawia w trzepotanie mocą diabelskiego owocu. Łączy to elastyczność peleryny z wytrzymałością stali, która jest w stanie uszkodzić broń i zranić przeciwnika, który na nią naciera. Dzierży pistolet skałkowy, którym zabił matkę Rebecci Scarlett, oraz rapier którego kształt i właściwości może dowolnie zmieniać za pomocą mocy Diabelskiego Owocu. Szermierka Diamante wydaje się być bardzo doświadczony w szermierce biorąc pod uwagę, że on był tym który uczył tej sztuki młodego Lawa, który sam jest biegłym szermierzem. Główne walki * Diamante, Trebol i Pica kontra armia Dressrosy * Diamante kontra jednonogi żołnierz * Diamante kontra gladiatorzy bloku D * Finał Koloseum Corrida ** Diamante kontra Lucy ** Diamante kontra Rebecca ** Diamante kontra Bartolomeo * Diamante i Trebol kontra byłe zabawki * Diamante kontra Kyros (Kwiatowe Pole) Ciekawostki * Diamante to po włosku, hiszpańsku i portugalsku "diament" lub "karo". Nawiązuje to do motywu kart w załodze Donquixote. * Fakt, że Vergo i Donquixote Rosinante nazywani byli "Corazón" (po hiszpańsku "serce"), sugeruje, że "Diamante" to jedynie pseudonim, a nie prawdziwe imię postaci. * Sposób, w jaki Diamante używa swojego płaszcza i broni, przypomina hiszpańskich matadorów, którzy zwabiają byki czerwoną płachtą, by następnie je zabić. * W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 98. miejsce. Nwaigacja ca:Diamante en:Diamante es:Diamante fr:Diamante id:Diamante it:Diamante pt:Diamante ru:Диаманте Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Piraci Donquixote Kategoria:Władający Paramecią Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Gladiatorzy Koloseum Corrida Kategoria:Szermierze Kategoria:Postacie z North Blue Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Uzbrojenia Kategoria:Użytkownicy Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji